


Gotham Is Just Like That™

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Darkness, Day 21 Darkness, F/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 21 DarknessYou'd think the Gotham vigilantes would be used to this.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Gotham Is Just Like That™

A darkness washed over Gotham as the electrical storm blew in. 

All the lights in the city went out and even though it wasn't usually that bright, to facilitate for the local vigilantes, it was pitch black as even the street lights went out. 

Smashes and bangs rang through the streets. 

Ladybug sighed, "Of course, a city-wide power outage would attract crime. Why can't we have a break." 

Robin looked at his partner and wife, "If they ever gave us a break, you'd die of boredom, don't deny it." 

She grinned, "Touché. Doesn't mean I have to like it though." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
